


Fan del mio Fan

by Akemichan



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Giant Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke Tsubaki è in ansia per la sua partecipazione alle Olimpiadi di Londra 2012. Eppure, un incontro lo trasformerà in un fan, come quelli di cui apprezza il tifo durante le partite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan del mio Fan

Nonostante gli fosse capitato in altre occasioni di essere convocato nella nazionale giapponese, Daisuke Tsubaki non riusciva mai ad abituarsi all'idea. Certo, non c'erano più state le scene pietose della prima volta, né interviste imbarazzanti che avevano finito per peggiorare il suo umore, ma ogni volta trovava una diversa scusa per sentirsi agitato della situazione.

In quel particolare caso non c'era nemmeno bisogno di cercarla, la scusa: era chiara come il sole, davanti a lui, mentre si guardava allo specchio con la giacca della divisa giapponese: le Olimpiadi di Londra 2012. Era stato proprio lui a permettere che il Giappone ottenesse la qualifica – be', non lui-lui, la squadra in cui aveva giocato – e in un certo senso sembrava solo giusto che potesse avere la possibilità di parteciparvi, ma era in ogni caso terrorizzato.

Non sarebbe stato come durante le qualifiche, quando si erano battuti con squadre asiatiche. A Londra avrebbero dovuto affrontare le squadre europee e sudamericane, in pratica il top del calcio mondiale fin dai suoi inizi. Per di più in Inghilterra, la patria del calcio moderno.

«Ma di che ti preoccupi?» gli aveva detto Tatsumi, con quel suo solito viso da bambino. «Sono squadre under 21, mica quelle forti davvero.»

La cosa non l'aveva comunque aiutato a rilassarsi.

L'unica cosa che c'era riuscita davvero era stata la cerimonia d'apertura. Lui era uno dei tanti nel gruppo degli atleti giapponesi, tra cui c'erano diversi candidati alle medaglie d'oro che godevano in patria di una discreta fama. Tsubaki non era ancora nessuno. Già solo il fatto di essere presente, di essere un partecipante per merito di quella cerimonia gli aveva aperto il cuore. Di fronte a lui vedeva una massa informe di atleti di ogni singola nazionalità possibile.

Erano le Olimpiadi.

Le persone che tenevano a lui avrebbero potuto vederlo giocare in occasione di un evento così speciale. Aveva sempre desiderato rendere felici gli altri attraverso le sue giocate, ma in quel caso era lui stesso che non poteva far altro che provare una grande gioia al pensieri di essere stato convocato per le Olimpiadi. Se una minima parte di quell'eccitazione che provava si fosse trasmessa a coloro che avrebbero tifato per lui, la sua spedizione a Londra sarebbe stata un successo.

Non tutto però andava così bene. Il fuso orario l'aveva distrutto, faceva fatica ad abituarsi al clima e la lingua costituiva un ostacolo insormontabile. Soprattutto quest'ultima cosa lo frustrava. Aveva cercato di fare un rapido corso d'inglese quando aveva saputo di essere stato convocato, ma evidentemente non era servito a molto perché non riusciva ancora a farsi capire pronunciando delle frasi semplici. Figuriamoci sostenere una vera conversazione!

La cosa gli dispiaceva perché al Villaggio Olimpico dove erano alloggiati si potevano incontrare tutti gli atleti provenienti da ogni parte del mondo. E lui non poteva parlare con nessuno di loro. Gli era capitato più volte di vedere gruppi di atleti chiacchierare fra di loro e scambiarsi numeri e autografi, ma non riusciva a capire nulla di quello che gli stavano dicendo. Il suo compagno di squadra Nagatomo, che giocava in Italia ed era più anziano di lui, invece, parlava inglese discretamente ma non sembrava altrettanto entusiasta di fare amicizia. Probabilmente per lui l'Europa non era più così strana come per Tsubaki.

Lo scoglio della lingua era un problema anche in altri campi. Approfittava delle giornate libere da partite o allenamenti per visitare Londra, ma spesso aveva difficoltà a capire come raggiungere determinati posti o le spiegazioni che venivano offerte all'interno dei luoghi in cui entrava. Solo raramente c'erano traduzioni in giapponese. E ordinare nei locali era _il dramma_.

Come in quel momento, in cui erano probabilmente cinque minuti che cercava di spiegare alla commessa che cosa desiderasse ma, nonostante il suo tentativo di parlare inglese, non riuscivano a capirsi e lei si stava decisamente spazientendo, anche perché la fila che si stava formando dietro di lui era aumentata in maniera piuttosto evidente.

«Vuole il waffel con le fragole e la cioccolata» intervenne una ragazza dietro di lui, rivolgendosi alla commessa.

Questa parve sollevata, quindi celermente preparò il piatto. Tsubaki quasi non poteva credere che ci fosse qualcuno che l'aveva capito. Pagò e lasciò la fila, ma poi attese a qualche metro di distanza che anche la ragazza che l'aveva aiutato uscisse con la sua ordinazione.

«Grazie mille!» le disse, senza nemmeno accorgersi che aveva usato la sua lingua e non l'inglese.

Lei gli rispose comunque: «Figurati».

«Parli giapponese?» si stupì lui.

«Un pochino.» Fece il segno di un centimetro con il pollice e l'indice. «Una mia cara amica è giapponese e mi ha insegnato qualcosa» aggiunse, questa volta in inglese, scandendo bene ogni parola affinché lui non avesse difficoltà a comprenderla. «Voi avete un modo di pronunciare l'inglese che è difficile da capire per gli occidentali.» Era un dato di fatto, l'aveva spesso sentito dire.

«E io non sono nemmeno bravo» ammise Tsubaki. Non era mai stato una cima a scuola, nonostante studiare non gli dispiacesse, ed era evidente che con le lingue era negato. Tatsumi stesso l'aveva preso in giro, dicendogli che nessuna squadra estera avrebbe mai tentato di comprarlo perché allenarlo sarebbe stato impossibile.

La studiò: aveva i lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano a ciocche sul davanti, che contribuivano a darle un aspetto femminile nonostante la mascella un po' squadrata e il viso leggermente schiacciato. Le labbra erano rosa, sottili e larghe. Era carina, ma non una gran bellezza. Appariva delicata, in un certo senso.

«Sei qui da sola?» le domandò. Erano rimasti in piedi, ciascuno con la propria ordinazione che rischiava di diventare fredda.

«No. Sto aspettando il mio ragazzo» rispose lei. «Abbiamo appuntamento fra un'ora, sono arrivata prima.»

«Ti dispiace se facciamo merenda assieme, allora?» Per un attimo, Tsubaki pensò di aver sbagliato. In fondo le aveva appena detto che era fidanzata, ma la proposta gli era uscita di getto Finalmente stava comunicando con qualcuno! Parlavano un misto di giappo-inglese stranissimo, ma si comprendevano e a lui sarebbe dispiaciuto tornare immediatamente nella sua bolla di estraneità rispetto alla Londra multietnica.

«Perché no?» Al contrario, lei accettò senza problemi e gli sorrise. Il suo inglese era molto simile a quello dell'insegnante che Tsubaki aveva avuto a Tokyo, ma aveva anche un'inflessione particolare che non riusciva a cogliere. Era curioso di saperne di più.

Prima, però, si ricordò che era stato decisamente maleducato a non presentarsi. «Tsubali Daisuke» disse, facendo un inchino.

Lei rispose nella stessa maniera, senza alcun problema, e usò lo stesso ordine per chiamare se stessa. «Kostner Carolina.»

Si sedettero sulle scale di una chiesa, a terminare la merenda, mentre la fiumana di gente passava davanti a loro quasi in maniera uniforme.

«Tu vivi qui?» gli domandò lui.

«No» rispose Carolina. «Sono italiana, ma vivo da anni in Germania.»

Ecco spiegato il motivo di quello strano accento. Curioso, in una sola persona aveva in pratica riunito quasi quattro nazionalità diverse. «Sei qui in vacanza?»

«Più o meno» rispose criptica lei, mentre addentava l'ultima parte della sua fetta di torta. Si pulì la bocca con il fazzoletto. «Sono qui per il mio ragazzo, che deve gareggiare alle Olimpiadi. Ma domani torno a casa.»

«Il tuo ragazzo è un atleta?!» Tsubaki non poteva credere all'incredibile coincidenza, considerato quanto aveva desiderato poter comunicare con altri atleti suoi colleghi e finalmente ce l'aveva fatta! Non proprio, ovviamente, perché stava parlando con la ragazza di uno di loro, ma era comunque più di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento. «Anche io!» esclamò poi, battendosi il petto dove la bandiera del Giappone spiccava evidente sulla sua giacca.

«Wow» disse lei sinceramente. «Quale sport?»

«Calcio. Sono centravanti.» A quel punto gli venne in mente quello che lei gli aveva detto sulle sue nazionalità: Germania e Italia. Praticamente due delle nazioni migliori al mondo per quanto riguardava il calcio. «Da te dev'essere molto seguito, no?»

«Sì, tanto» fu la risposta di Carolina. «Ma io non me ne intendo molto, mi dispiace. Mi occupo di altri sport.»

«Il tuo ragazzo cosa fa?»

«Marcia. Atletica» specificò, perché non le sembrava avesse perfettamente capito.

«Ah, capisco.» Tsubaki adorava il calcio, non si era mai davvero interessato ad altri tipi di sport. Non che li ritenesse inferiori, ovviamente, solo non li aveva mai presi in considerazione. Fin da bambino aveva visto il calcio come un modo di aggregarsi e passare del tempo con i suoi amici e, successivamente, di rendere felici le persone. Si sentiva vivo solo giocando a calcio. Immaginava che per altri atleti valesse la medesima cosa.

«Ma non è un problema» disse Carolina, che aveva l'impressione di averlo intristito, in qualche maniera. «Solo che... Le Olimpiadi sono il momento in cui ogni sport, anche il più piccolo, ha pari dignità. Certe persone sono dei campioni, ma solo alle Olimpiadi vengono conosciuti.»

Lui capiva il suo ragionamento. «Le Olimpiadi sono magiche» affermò. In quel momento gli stavano passando davanti agli occhi le sensazioni che aveva provato durante la cerimonia d'inaugurazione. L'impressione di far parte di qualcosa di molto più grande del singolo atleta e della singola nazione e della singola disciplina.

«Sì, lo sono» convenne lei. Sul suo viso si era formato un sorriso triste. «Posso darti un consiglio?»

«Certo» rispose lui, un po' stupito.

«Goditele» affermò lei. «Non importa se vinci o perdi, quello che devi fare è cercare di dare il meglio di te. Perché sei riuscito ad arrivare alle Olimpiadi e perché ci sono persone che ti guardano e che fanno il tifo per te. Se tu non ti diverti, se ti lasci prendere dall'ansia, non si divertiranno nemmeno loro. Se uscirai sconfitto ma soddisfatto di te stesso, avrai colto il vero spirito.»

Era stato un discorso lungo e Tsubaki non era sicuro di averlo colto tutto, perché alcune parole gli erano sfuggite. Aveva però colto il senso generale del discorso e non poteva non dirsi d'accordo con quello che lei gli aveva detto. Alla fine, era il motivo per cui giocava a calcio: rendere felice e unire le persone che lo guardavano.

«Lo farò» le assicurò.

 

Tsubaki non pensò più a Carolina, preso com'era dai suoi impegni e dalle sue partite, fino a che non scoppiò lo scandalo del doping. La nazionale Giapponese era stata eliminata, dopo aver passato come prima nel suo girone, ma aveva ancora diritto ad una partita per stabilire la sua esatta posizione in classifica. Così Tsubaki, che poteva vantare di essere riuscito a fare un gol, si trovava ancora a Londra quando erano iniziate le competizioni di atletica ed era scoppiato il caso di Alex Schwartz.

Di norma, non tutti i casi di doping salivano agli onori della cronaca inglese, anche se nel villaggio olimpico capitava che se ne parlasse, se qualcuno aveva visto arrivare gli ispettori preposti al controllo e alle indagini. In questo caso la notizia aveva fatto scalpore perché si trattava del campione in carica di Pechino 2008 ed una simile caduta “dalle stelle alle stalle” era ottima per i giornali.

Tsubaki non ci avrebbe fatto caso comunque, anche se odiava il doping in ogni sua forma, se non gli fosse caduto l'occhio sul giornale che Nagatomo stava leggendo, che presentava non solo una foto di Alex Schwartz, ma anche della sua fidanzata. Nonostante l'abbigliamento completamente diverso che indossava – era la sua tenuta di gala – Tsubaki la riconobbe immediatamente.

«Che cosa dice?» domandò, in tono un po' troppo eccitato.

Nagatomo lo fissò con le sopracciglia alzate. «L'hanno squalificato» rispose. «Era positivo e poi ha confessato. Dice che sentiva l'ansia da prestazione.»

«No, intendo di lei.» Tsubaki indicò la foto di Carolina.

«Oh. Non so...» Nagatomo lesse ad alta voce l'intestazione della foto, poi provò a cercare qualche altra notizia all'interno dell'articolo. «Pare che sia la sua tipa. Atleta anche lei. Campionessa mondiale di pattinaggio artistico l'anno scorso. Chissà se è dopata pure lei.»

Tsubaki era rimasto senza parole. In nessun momento della conversazione che avevano avuto, seduti in quei gradini, aveva avuto il sospetto di trovarsi in presenza di una campionessa mondiale. Non importava che fosse uno sport minore, a cui lui non era minimamente interessato, sempre di una campionessa si trattava. Le gambe gli tremarono per un attimo dall'emozione.

Senza dare soddisfazione a Nagatomo, che era incuriosito dal suo interesse per la faccenda, scese al piano inferiore del palazzo dove si trovava una sala di internet point per gli atleti che volevano chiamare casa. Digitò il nome “Carolina Kostner” su google e la wikipedia giapponese gli diede tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno.

Doveva ammettere che gli era sembrato strano tutto il suo discorso sulle Olimpiadi. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che lei le avesse vissute in prima persona per poterne parlare in modo così certo. Eppure non gli era venuto in mente mentre parlavano. Ora si sentiva uno stupido, soprattutto leggendo la sua bibliografia sportiva. Nona a Torino 2006, nella sua patria, quando faceva da portabandiera, ventiduesima a Vancouver 2010. Doveva essere stato terribile. Da quello che leggeva, non era un'atleta da quella posizione.

Ogni frase che gli aveva detto assumeva un senso, adesso.

Ma Carolina ce l'aveva fatta. Si era rialzata e aveva vinto tutto quello che poteva vincere. A conti fatti, nella sua carriera, le mancava unicamente la medaglia olimpica. Il destino pareva accanirsi su di lei, considerando quello che era appena successo con il suo fidanzato.

Trovò su internet il suo sito web personale, che aveva anche la mail. Non sapeva se gli sarebbe arrivata, né se avrebbe mai risposto. Né se era scritta in un inglese comprensibile, soprattutto, ma doveva assolutamente provare a mettere su carta, o meglio su pc, i suoi pensieri ed inviarglieli.

 

_Cara Carolina,_

_forse non ti ti ricorderai di me. Sono il ragazzo giapponese che hai aiutato ad ordinare del cibo una settimana fa. Tsubaki Daisuke. Probabilmente penserai che sono uno stupido a venire solo adesso a dirti che ho scoperto che sei una campionessa, ma è così. E l'ho scoperto leggendo del tuo ragazzo._

_Mi dispiace molto per quello che è successo._

_Volevo solo dirti che sto seguendo il tuo consiglio e mi sto godendo le Olimpiadi. La mia squadra ha perso quasi subito, ma credo di aver giocato bene e di essermi divertito. Ho anche segnato. La vittoria non è l'unica cosa che conta e io sono felice dell'esperienza che mi sono fatto e del pubblico che è venuto a sostenermi. Non so come siano state invece per te, ma sono felice che tu abbia deciso di darmi quel consiglio._

_Ti auguro tutta la fortuna possibile._

 

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Tsubaki si ritrovò dall'altra parte, in tribuna, ad ammirare ed essere felice ed esaltarsi per un'altra persona. Era diventato un fan lui stesso.

 

«Oh, ma che ci fai sveglio a quest'ora?»

Tsubaki si era quasi preso un infarto a sentire Tatsumi che lo chiamava da dietro le sue spalle.

Erano le quattro di notte ed era sicuro che tutti i suoi compagni di squadra e la dirigenza fossero ormai a dormire nelle loro camere. Era sgusciato fuori dalla sua senza far alcun rumore per svegliare l'altra persona con cui condivideva la stanza e era andato nella sala comune. Per non rischiare di disturbare aveva evitato di accendere la televisione, accontentandosi di un pc e di un link russo che trasmetteva in streaming.

Proprio per quel motivo, date le cuffie alle orecchie, non si era minimamente accorto che qualcuno era alle sue spalle fino a che non era stato troppo tardi.

«Potrei dirle la stessa cosa» replicò, con il cuore che continuava a battergli all'impazzata.

«Io sono solo andato a pisciare.» Tatsumi si chinò più avanti, per sbirciare da solo che cosa stesse guardando. Lo schermo del pc gli restituì l'immagine un po' sfocata di una posta di pattinaggio e una ragazza che vi ballava sopra. «Ah, non pensavo che ti piacessero anche questi sport.» Il tono non era denigratorio, ma Tsubaki vi colse comunque una nota divertita.

«C'è forse qualcosa di male?»

«Mah, quello che fate nel tempo libero non mi interessa.» Tatsumi scostò lo sguardo dal pc per guardare in un'altra direzione: lo faceva spesso, come se pensasse a quelle che erano le sue esperienze di vita mentre cercava di porle in parole. «Domani però abbiamo la partita...»

«Il derby con il Tokyo Victory. Lo so.» A nessuno dei due serviva specificare che si trattava di una partita fondamentale, non tanto per la classifica quanto per i tifosi, dato che erano le due squadre di Tokyo. Soprattutto per l'ETU, che era ancora a debito di vittorie nonostante la scia positiva che aveva cominciato da quando Tatsumi aveva preso il comando.

«E dato che la strategia si basa sulla tua corsa, vedi di non stancarti troppo.»

«So anche questo» annuì Tsubaki. Con un cenno del capo, indicò lo schermo del computer portatile. «Ma devo assolutamente guardare questa gara. Serve a darmi la carica.»

«Se è così, non ho niente da dirti» disse Tatsumi. «Domani, però, ti metterò alla prova e guai a te se sarai stanco!» Quest'ultima frase l'aveva detta  con un tono a metà fra il sadico e divertito. Nonostante gli anni stessero aumentando anche per lui, non aveva mai perso quella vena da ragazzino che lo contraddistingueva. Yuri, una volta, aveva detto che era per via del fatto che la sua carriera come calciatore era finita troppo in fretta e a lui si era bloccata la crescita.

In ogni caso, i suoi metodi totalmente anticonvenzionali erano ciò che faceva di lui un buon allenatore, soprattutto se un giocatore riusciva ad apprezzarne le eccentricità e usarle a suo favore per trasformarle in forza.

Una domanda che i giornalisti ponevano sempre a Tsubaki era “come mai sei rimasto all'ETU?”. Nonostante i risultati, rimaneva una squadra piccola e con pochi fondi e poche possibilità. Il fatto che Tsubaki fosse uno dei pochi giocatori che aveva ormai la convocazione quasi assicurata nella nazionale rendeva la sua presenza particolarmente curiosa, soprattutto perché aveva ricevuto diverse offerte dalle altre squadre, sia giapponesi sia straniere. In fondo, all'ETU aveva iniziato nella primavera, non sarebbe sembrato strano a nessuno continuare la sua carriera altrove.

“Perché penso che sia il modo migliore, per me, di crescere professionalmente” era la sua risposta standard. Spesso procurava più domande di quante ne rispondesse, perché erano tutti convinti che la crescita di un giocatore si basasse sulle diverse esperienze che viveva, a contatto con allenatori, compagni e stili di gioco differenti, specialmente se si fosse recato in Europa. Per Tsubaki non era così.

Tatsumi, pur con tutte le sue eccentricità, era l'unico che sapeva che cosa era meglio per lui. L'unico che riusciva a tirargli fuori il meglio, l'unico che aveva visto fin dall'inizio il suo potenziale e che aveva continuato ad allenarlo in modi sempre nuovi per tutti gli anni. Se era riuscito a trovare il suo “Giant Killing”, era proprio grazie a Tatsumi. Prima, non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse, il suo potenziale!

Tsubaki avrebbe potuto lasciare l'ETU solo quando Tatsumi avrebbe smesso di allenarlo. E l'avrebbe fatto unicamente per una squadra straniera, in modo che i suoi fan potessero continuare a seguirlo e guardarlo persino dall'altra parte del mondo. Voleva mostrare il suo calcio in Europa, per tutti i giapponesi. Un calcio di cui poter andare fieri.

Tornò a fissare lo schermo del computer, che aveva momentaneamente abbandonato dopo l'incursione di Tatsumi. Carolina aveva fatto un corto strepitoso e al momento era in terza posizione. Tsubaki, da quando l'aveva incontrata a Londra, aveva continuato a seguirla, anche se in maniera meno assidua di quanto poteva sembrare dalla sua sveglia notturna, per vederla arrivare fino a quel momento. Dopo i consigli che gli aveva dato, e che Tsubaki aveva seguito alla lettera, voleva essere sicuro che lei stessa li seguisse. Che pattinasse alle olimpiadi per la gioia di essere lì e del suo pubblico.

E quando la vide fare il programma perfetto, quello che le era mancato nelle due edizioni precedenti, aveva la risposta. Non dovette nemmeno aspettare la fine della competizione per sapere che avrebbe vinto una medaglia, la considerava una cosa ovvia e soprattutto meno importante. C'era un'altra cosa che voleva sapere.

Aprì il browser. Ora che era diventato un calciatore famoso aveva il suo account twitter dedicato, in cui rispondeva, quando poteva, alle domande dei fan e scherzava con i suoi colleghi e avversari. Così, di tanto in tanto, ne approfittava anche per inviare un tweet a Carolina in occasione di sue competizioni importanti. Lei non gli aveva mai risposto; non lo faceva mai, motivo per cui Tsubaki sospettava  fosse gestito da qualcun altro. Tuttavia era l'unico modo che aveva per contattarla.

Questa volta aveva intenzione di scriverle qualcosa di particolare. Era da tempo che voleva farlo, da quando aveva scoperto che lei, al contrario di lui, non era ancora riuscito a godersi un'Olimpiade. Stava solo aspettando il momento giusto.

«Congratulazioni, Carolina. Hai trovato il tuo Giant Killing.»

 

Per un calciatore, i mondiali erano come le olimpiadi. Anzi, probabilmente erano molto più importanti di un'olimpiade, a cui veniva fatta partecipare solo la squadra under 21. Non c'era quindi Tatsumi che tenesse nel cercare di farlo rilassare, Tsubaki era e continuava ad essere agitato. Avrebbe seriamente affrontato le squadre e i giocatori più forti al mondo!

«Mah, probabilmente usciremo al primo turno e quelli li vedremo alla televisione» era stata la risposta di Tatsumi, cosa che non aveva reso felice i giornalisti. Se si erano abituati a certi suoi atteggiamenti come allenatore dell'ETU, se si trattava della nazionale avrebbero preferito vederlo un po' più convinto.

A Tsubaki andava bene così, perché se fosse stato più serio farsi prendere dall'ansia gli avrebbe impedito di giocare bene, invece così riusciva a tenerla sotto controllo abbastanza. Quello che lo calmava, soprattutto, era leggere i commenti dei fan. Su twitter o su facebook, dove c'era il gruppo del suo fan club personale, era pieno di persone che lo incoraggiavano e che non vedevano l'ora di vederlo giocare in Brasile. Alcuni erano fin troppo ottimisti, riguardo alle potenzialità della nazionale giapponese, ma gli scaldavano il cuore ugualmente.

La maggior parte erano scritti con i kanji, per cui i pochi stranieri spiccavano subito nel mucchio. Per fortuna, altrimenti non se ne sarebbe accorto. Aveva appena sorriso leggendo la frase “grazie per tutto il tuo sostegno, ora tocca a me: in bocca a lupo, e goditela!” prima di rendersi conto di chi gliel'aveva scritta.

Quello era l'account ufficiale di Carolina Kostner. Che lui sapesse, era la prima volta che inviava auguri a qualcuno.

Ma soprattutto, lo aveva ringraziato. Questo significava che sapeva perfettamente che lui le aveva mandato messaggi fin da quando si erano incontrati a Londra, significava che si ricordava di lui e del loro incontro e che aveva seguito a sufficienza la sua carriera da sapere che avrebbe partecipato ai mondiali in Brasile.

Quando scese nella hall dell'albergo, aveva un sorriso che non voleva accennare a spegnersi. Sapeva che era un atteggiamento da ragazzino che ha appena ricevuto il primo bacio dalla ragazza che gli piaceva, ma era così che si sentiva. Sollevato e pronto ad affrontare le sfide che lo aspettavano. I suoi fan lo osservavano e, fra di loro, c'era anche qualcuno di speciale.

«Ma ti sei drogato?» Tatsumi si era accorto del suo cambio di comportamento e gliel'aveva fatto notare a modo suo.

«Che? No!» si offese leggermente Tsubaki. «Ho ricevuto un tweet da una mia fan.»

«In cui ti proponeva di vederti della droga» insistette Tatsumi, anche se era chiaro che lo stesse solamente prendendo in giro.

«No! Solo che...» Tsubaki non sapeva come spiegare in poche parole quello che era successo. Non poteva parlare di “rapporto”, di fatto con Carolina aveva parlato una mezz'ora due anni prima, quando nemmeno sapeva chi fosse. Era una cosa bizzarra. E poi, mentre si spremeva le meningi, gli venne il mondo. Era l'unico ovvio, l'unico sensato. Quello che aveva dato forza a entrambi.

«Ho ricevuto un tweet da un mio fan... di cui sono fan.»


End file.
